Evil Mario
by StephanoRainbow
Summary: First fanfic of MarioxPeach and will not be the last


Today was just a normal day. I woke up, got dressed, and had breakfast. Mario just came home from defeating Bowser, again.

"Morning, Bro! How are you?" Mario didn't say anything,

"M-Mario?"

"What? Oh! Sorry, I was just thinking." Mario is talking! Mario barely talks!

"So, ready to play baseball with Daisy, Peach, and I?"

"That will be fun." Mario doesn't seem like himself today.

About an hour later, we went to the baseball stadium. Peach, Daisy, and I were there, but not Mario.

"Where is Mario?" asked Peach. I looked behind me.

"I thought he was behind me the whole time!" We entered in the stadium and saw Mario hitting the baseball with his bat, over and over again.

"Mario? What are you doing? We are playing as teams, small teams." Mario didn't even look at Peach, he just kept swinging his bat. Daisy, Peach, and I were all confused. That afternoon, I saw Mario reading a book while someone was being robbed. I stopped the robbery, but Mario was just reading the whole time. What was going on with Mario today?

The next day, I saw a note that said

Dear Luigi, I kidnapped Mario. Why am I telling you this? I'm telling you this because...well actually I don't know why. ~ Bowser

I called Daisy and Peach and told them what happened. The three of us went to Bowser's castle and saw Mario, right next to Bowser.

"Mario!" called Peach.

"I'm afraid the Mario you knew no longer excise. Mario now works for me."

"That's ridiculous! Mario could never work for you!" said Daisy.

"Oh? Mario, destroy them!"

"Yes, Bowser." Mario started fighting us. We couldn't beat him. We all ended up in cages.

"I'm thinking of giving Mario new clothes. What do you think of this?" Bowser showed us a picture.

"I think there is still good in Mario!" cried Peach.

"Oh, but there is not. I am sorry I took Mario away from you, I was really enjoying Meach. But, since Mario is on my side, evil shall always win! Now, bye!" Bowser left with Mario.

"How are we going to get out of here?" said Daisy.

"By, um,*sigh*I do not know."

"Wait! I know!" Peach went through her pocket and found a fire flower,

"Here, Luigi, eat this." Peach threw the flower to me. I ate the flower and was able to melt the bars. Trying to find Bowser and Mario took us ten adventures.

"You guys again? Bowser Jr. take care of this." Bowser Jr. came out.

"Hey you jerks! Hey Peach." We fought Bowser Jr.(Bowser Jr. also took Peach)and we lost. Peach was chained to the ground while Daisy and I were in cages again.

"See? Evil is already winning! Who can stop us now?!" Peach started to cry.

"I-I guess you are right. Mario was the only one I knew who could stop evil. But since he's evil now..." Peach didn't continue.

"Gwah ha ha ha! So, does that mean you will join the evil side? If you do not, your friends will die." Bowser pointed to Daisy and I. Peach looked at the ground and then said

"I-I will go to the dark side." Bowser was so happy to hear that.

"So, you will be my bride?"

"*sigh**sniff*" Peach nodded. Daisy and I were shocked when we saw Peach agreeing to be Bowser's wife!

"Wonderful! The wedding shall start today! Bowser Jr., release Peach from her bars and take her to a room to get ready for the wedding." Bowser Jr. got Peach out of her bars and took her to her room. Bowser went away too.

"Daisy, we gotta save Peach and get Mario back to normal!"

"I know! This is a nightmare to me!" Daisy and I started thinking of a plan until we got one.

"Do you, Bowser, take Princess Toadstool to be your wife?"

"I do."

"Do you, Princess Toadstool, take Bowser to be your husband?"

"I-I do."

"You may now kiss the bride." Bowser was just about to kiss Peach as Daisy and I came through the doors and say

"Stop everything!"

"Guards! Get them back in their cell!"

"Wait! Mario! You are my hero! My friend!" cried Daisy.

"Yeah! You are my bro! My big bro! We do everything together!" I cried. The guards got us out. We fought the guards and looked through a peephole at what Peach was going to do. Peach cried

"Mario! I love you with all my heart! You are my knight! My hero! I love being your girlfriend and I love when you rescue me every time! Please come back! My prince..."

"Um, are you done?" Bowser asked. Daisy, Peach, and I all looked at Mario, but nothing happened. A tear ran down Peach's face as she nodded sadly. Bowser and Peach were just about to kiss as _wham!_ Mario kicked Bowser right in the face!

"Mario?!" Peach cried. Mario nodded. He's back! Daisy and I burst through the doors and the four of us start fighting everything in that room. When we were done, Peach kissed Mario and said

"Oh, Mario! I'm so glad you are back!"

"Glad you are back, bro!"

"You are way better than evil Mario!" Daisy said. The four of us was so glad everything was back to normal for now.

The End


End file.
